


From Me To me

by TNckitty



Series: Second Composer [4]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, birthday fic for me, the rest of starish is mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TNckitty/pseuds/TNckitty
Summary: Basically a birthday fic that I wrote myself.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Second Composer [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074224
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	From Me To me

**Author's Note:**

> Just as the summary says, it is my birthday and I wrote myself a birthday fic. That is all.

The moment that Teresa opened her eyes, she knew that it’s going to be a special day.

Teresa already enjoyed how the day had started with Tokiya hugging Teresa tightly from behind. Teresa looked to the clock on the nightstand, squinting to see what time it was. Seeing that they have a few minutes before the alarm went off. For the time being, Teresa turned around and buried herself against Tokiya, with her face pressed against Tokiya’s chest and his against Teresa’s hair. With the combination of Tokiya’s warmth and his scent of lemon and honey made Teresa fall asleep again. But the moment she closed her eyes, the alarm went off. Teresa groaned as she buried her face further into Tokiya’s chest. She can feel Tokiya’s chest vibrate as he chuckled.

“Come on, Teresa. I know it is warm here, but we have work to do.” Tokiya said. His voice was rough from sleep.

“No.” Teresa mumbled as she tightened her hug with Tokiya.

Tokiya chuckled again. It took awhile but he managed to get Teresa to let go of him so he can get ready for the day.

“You can sleep a little longer, but you better get up once I am done.” Tokiya sat up and before he can stand, Teresa grabbed one of his hands and tugged it towards her.

“Stay.”

Tokiya almost gave in when Teresa gave him a sleep puppy-eyed look. It was a struggle, but he resisted.

“Sorry, but we have work.” Tokiya paused before continuing to say, “I’ll give you a reward of you manage to do your work today.”

“Reward?” That got Teresa to be fully awake. This does not get her out of the covers, though.

“Yes, but you must be a good girl.”

Tokiya patted Teresa on the head. Teresa pouted at the thought of getting out of this very soft and warm bed, but she got distracted by how good it felt to be petted on the head. She leaned into his touch. They were like this for a bit before Tokiya stopped and went to do his daily routine. By the time he finished getting ready, he can see Teresa curling up even more in the bed and even had the blanket over her head.

“Teresa.” Tokiya called as he made his way to her and lifted the blanket up.

Teresa whined as the light that shined through the curtains and shined into her face. Knowing that she had no choice, she held her arms out.

“Carry me.” Teresa demanded.

Tokiya was taken by Teresa’s childish behavior but was happy to do as she requested. He slipped one arm under her knees and the other behind her back. He then carried her princess style to the bathroom. Tokiya gently placed her on the toilet before leaving to give Teresa some privacy. While he waited, he got dress, wearing a more formal outfit than he usually wears but not too formal when it looked like he was going to a meeting or a fancy party. When he putted on the last article of clothing, Teresa walked out of the bathroom. Noticing the subtle change, Teresa stared at Tokiya from head to toe. Not wanting to miss the opportunity, Tokiya gave Teresa a sexy smirk.

“Like what you see?”

Tokiya saw the red spread across Teresa’s face as she nodded. “Yes.”

Although most people would deny this type of thing, Teresa would say what she thinks bluntly. That was one of the reasons why Tokiya loves her. Tokiya laughed at Teresa’s cuteness as he hugged her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

“Come on, the other might be downstairs already.” Tokiya said.

Teresa groaned but did not fight as Tokiya led the both of them to the kitchen. They held hand all the way down, and they only let go when they enter the kitchen and see Otoya, Masato, and Syo already there.

“Good morning!” Otoya greeted them.

“Morning.” Teresa said back as she and Tokiya sat down.

Without a word, Masato placed two steaming hot mugs in front of them. The two thanked him as they took their respective mugs.

“Any request for this morning’s breakfast?” Masato asked.

“Yogurt and fruit.” Tokiya said.

“I’m not hungry.” Teresa said.

Masato nodded and went to make Tokiya’s breakfast. Teresa took a sip of her drink, blowing it so it didn’t burn her mouth. Teresa hummed in contentment, approving the coffee that Masato made for her.

“You’ll make a good dad one day, Masa-san.” Teresa said.

Masato blinked, processing what Teresa just said.

“Yeah, but he acts more like a mom than a dad, though.” Syo pointed out.

Otoya choked on his food as he laughed at Syo’s commented. Teresa snickered and Tokiya hid his smile by taking a sip of his coffee.

“He is team mom.” Teresa added, which made Otoya and Syo laugh even more.

Masato let out a huff in annoyance, but his eyes and smile said otherwise.

“If Hijirikawa is the mom, then who is the dad?” Ren asked as he made his way to them.

“If you are talking about us plus Quartet Night, Rei-san, but if it is just Starish, then you, Ren-san.” Teresa said.

Both Masato and Ren gave a look of disgust at the thought of being married together. At this point, Otoya and Syo were having trouble getting air into lung with how much they were laughing. Before Teresa can go on and assigned the rest of Starish, Teresa’s phone went off. Picking it up, Teresa checked who was calling her.

“Sorry, I need to take this.” Teresa said as she got up and left the room.

The room went silence before all the boys huddled together.

“Is everything ready?” Tokiya asked, keeping his voice low as possible.

“We got the food ready and will be there before the party starts.” Masato said.

Ren nodded to confirm Masato’s report.

“Good. How about the presents and cake?” Tokiya turned to Otoya and Syo.

“Everything is wrapped, and the cake is ready for pickup.” Otoya reported.

“Yes, and I just got a message from Natsuki that he and Cecil are doing the decorations right now.” Syo added.

“Alright.” Tokiya said. “Now we just need to act normal and wait until tonight.”

“Ugh, but that is such a long time from now.” Otoya complained.

“Patience, young one.” Ren said as he patted Otoya’s head. “The wait would be worth it.”

Otoya puffed out his cheeks but said nothing.

“We’re all impatient too, you know.” Syo said. “But we want Teresa to be surprised once she sees what is in store for her tonight.”

“For now, lets focus on work. Just because it is a special day, doesn’t mean that we have the day off.” Tokiya said.

With that, everyone stopped the conversation before Teresa can come back and overhear them. And it is a good thing they did as Teresa walked back in the kitchen.

“Sorry. I need to leave soon. I’ll see you all later.” Teresa said as she grabbed her mug and downed the coffee.

She handed the empty mug to Masato and just as quickly as she came in, she left, waving bye on her way out. Teresa stopped right in front of the door, as if she forgot something. She turned around, went towards Tokiya, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Tokiya watched Teresa with a dazed look on his face. The boys snickered as they see a rare look on the usually stoic man’s face. They made small talk before leaving for their jobs for the day.

~Time Skip~

It is nearing nighttime and Teresa felt the exhaustion setting in. She let out a loud yawn as she made her way back to the dorm. When she stepped through the door, Teresa’s glasses were snatched away from her face and something soft wrapped around her eyes. Teresa was so startled that she almost punch whoever covered her eyes.

“Calm down, Teresa.” Tokiya’s voice rang right next to her ear, making Teresa relax.

“What’s going on?” Teresa asked, wanting to take the blindfold off but know there is a reason for it.

“Just wait.” Tokiya said. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes.” Teresa answered immediately.

Because her eyesight was gone, Teresa had no sense of direction, especially when Tokiya picked her up and carried her to an unknown location.

“Toki!” Teresa cried out as she felt the ground under her disappear.

Teresa wrapped her arms around Tokiya’s neck and hung on so that she does not fall.

“Don’t worry. I got you.”

Having no choice, Teresa let Tokiya lead them to wherever they were going. It felt like forever when Tokiya putted her down, in reality it took a few minutes for Tokiya to walk to their destination.

“Close your eyes.” Tokiya said.

Teresa closed her eyes. She felt the blindfold being removed and her glasses replacing it.

“Open.”

Teresa slowly opened her eyes. Teresa flinched back when loud popping sound and confetti raining over her.

“ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!”** A multitude of voices shouted.

Teresa blinked before letting out a laugh. Seeing all of her classmates together like this made Teresa’s heart feel full.

“Thank you, everyone.” Teresa said.

“Come on. Come see what the boys did for you.” Tomochika said as she grabbed one of Teresa’s wrist and pulled her further in the room.

Teresa’s eyes sparkled at the sight of simple but fun decorations looked with the cake at the center of attention. Throughout the night, everyone enjoyed the casual party as the birthday girl made rounds to chat with people for a bit. It was when Teresa sat down for a break was when Tokiya accompanied her.

“How’d you enjoy the party so far?” Tokiya asked as he handed her a cup of juice.

“It is fun. Thanks, Toki.” Teresa said.

Tokiya sat next to her as Teresa leaned into his side. They enjoyed each other presences as the party went on. Teresa thought that this is the best birthday she ever had and couldn’t wait until next year to see what they would do next.


End file.
